


Wanting

by LastWeeksAlcohol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disaster Gays, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWeeksAlcohol/pseuds/LastWeeksAlcohol
Summary: Less than 700 hundred words about a couple of idiots with a crush on each other.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one shot.  
> Based on the song Wanting from the album The Songs of Jonathon Reid Gealt  
> I have no rights to Yuri!!! on Ice or the song (Though I recommend both)

Yuuri tensed as someone took the seat right to him, heart pounding when he realized that Victor Nikiforov had sat next to him. Yuuri was a Sophomore, Victor was a Junior and the object of Yuuri's affections, not that he would ever tell Victor that. Instead Yururi just admired him from afar most of the time, save for the rare occasions they had actually talked. If Phichit was to be believed Victor watched Yuuri even more than Yuuri looked at him. Yuuri had, according to his best friend, missed on a lot of longing glances the older student sent him.

As much as Phichit insisted Victor sent Yuuri looks, Yuuri didn't believe it. Still, he couldn't help staring at the other teen next to him, blushing and quickly looking away when Victor caught him staring. He couldn't help but hope that Victor was looking at him too.

'Focus on the movie. Or at least pretend to.'

Meanwhile Victor was trying not to fidget when he realized he had just sat down next to Yuuri Katsuki of all people. The Japanese teen was beyond shy around him, in fact Victor had rarely even heard his voice. Victor thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen, Yuuri was, despite his awkwardness, enticing to the Russian teen. He should leave. In the back of Victor's mind he had been hoping since he had met Yuuri that the other boy was gay, or even bi. The thought was currently at the front of his mind as a matter of fact, until Victor shook it off, reminding himself he couldn't even be sure that Yuuri felt the same way about him.

'Watch the movie Victor, that's the whole reason you're here.'

Part way through the movie Yuuri noticed he was out of soda and was considering getting more, what did it matter if he missed some of the movie when he had barely been paying attention? His heart was pounding though, so he wasn't sure if he could even stand up to walk to get a refill. Victor was just so close and it was making him nervous. Maybe he should man up and say something.

Victor was waiting to see if Yuuri would make the first move, hoping that the shy boy would show interest in Victor. However, halfway through the movie Victor was out of both patience and soda. He was starting to plan out something to say to Yuuri when he heard a soft voice come from his side.

"I really like your shirt, it really brings out your eyes." Yuuri blushed bright red as soon as he said that. 'Idiot. That's what you're going to go with?'

"I really like your shoes, they seem comfortable." Victor said with a smile. 'I hope he knows I'm trying to make him feel more comfortable. Because that was even worse than some of Chris' pickup lines, and I'm not sure if I mean mine or his.'

"Wow, thanks, I know that was really bad. I'm kinda pathetic at small talk." Yuuri blushed an even brighter shade of red. 'Why are you still talking? You're making yourself look like an idiot in front of Victor. Just watch the movie.'

"Hush, some of us are trying to actually watch the movie," an irritated voice said from behind them, both teens quickly looking back at the screen.

Meanwhile Victor thought his awkward schoolmate was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. There was just something about him that made Victor want to be able to call Yuuri his.

The movie was winding down and their thought both drifted from the movie back to each other, realizing they would be leaving soon.

'I don't want to say goodbye yet,' Yuuri thought. 'Maybe he would be up for coffee?'

At the same time Victor was thinking, 'Worst case scenario he politely says no and it's now or never.'

As the credits played they faced each other.

"Want to get coffee," Yuuri asked at the same time Victor said, "Let's get coffee."

They froze for a moment before Yuuri smiled. "Okay."

"Okay." Victor smiled back. "It's a date."


End file.
